Keeping up with the Olsens
Keeping Up With The Olsens About Keeping Up With The Olsens (KUWTO) Is a reality Television show starting in 4th of February 2002. The First season of the show was filmed by the E network and was only aired in the USA. BY now in the 15th season, the television series airs in 49 countries in 30 languages and in 58 channels. The series has won 14 awards 8 of which is are for the title of "best reality show' and 3 for the prestigious award of "Best show overall" Season 1 Season one of Keeping up with the Olsens aired on February 4th, 2002. As the premier season, Only Tammie Brown, Sue-Maree Olsen, Diane Olsen, Bruce Brown and Belinda Olsen. There were a total of 9 episodes with a reunion episode at the end. It started with a scurvey campaigne and ending with an olsen family trip! Season 2 Season two started with a bang, showing the fallout from the reunion and also premiering on a virgin plane. One of the most popular episodes of season two (which aired February 5th, 2003) was the reunion of Belinda after she took a short break from the reunion of season 1. There were 10 episodes and a reunion. Season 3 Season three is known as the "lost season" it aired on March 11th, 2004 With only 6 episodes. This season was cut short because of Diane's sickness worsening and it caused a rehab trip for her sister sue, this trip was filmed but never aired because of a malaysian airlines crash in Calabasas. this season didn't film a finale or a reunion Season 4 Season 4 Had a new recurring cast member. The new cast consisted of Sue-Maree Olsen, Tammie Brown, Belinda Olsen, Bruce Brown, Margeret Abby, Diane Olsen. The show started off with a bang as they followed the disastrous season 3. Season 4 Aired on 26th of February 2006. This season contained a kardashian attack! Season 5 Season 5 was and still is, one of the most tragic seasons yet. it showcased four episodes to the death of the beloved Diane Olsen. This Season had no reunion (as it is becoming normal for the newer seasons) but it featured a finale. Season 5 aired on 20th of Febuary, 2007. Season 6 Season 6 was the lowest rated season yet. It had just come back from the backlash of seasons 5 tragedyyet did not live up to fans expectations. The season mainly followed sue and her journy into South America for charity work. Season 6 aired on 12th of march, 2008. Season 7 Season 7 had yet another Olsen death which was of Margeret Abby. This season aired on 20th of February 2009. This season also showed Bruce Brown leave the family to become a woman. This season also introduced Ruth Crawley as the leading science director of Olsen Enterprises. There were many celebrations after margerets death in this season. Season 8 Season 8 was short but sweet, it set a new standard where the amount of episodes were less as the olsens changed onto greater things like their buisness. The smaller amount of episodes allowed more hype to neweer seasons which greatly improved the show. This season not much had happened other than the sad death of Tammies mother, Victoria Abby. it aired on 23rd Febuary 2010. Season 9 Season 8 had the introduction of Sara-Lee Brown and Leanne Brown who are the estranged step-sisters to the original olsen girls. They had be hidden away and were now revealed to the audience. This season was the most dramatic so far, it had lots of fights and entertaining moments. it aired on 23rd Febuary 2011. Season 10 This season was an amazing feat as it contained the rising of the olsen Enterprises and its boost in the financial world. Sue broke the internet by sharing a risky picture with paper magasine. The series was beginning to take off again. It aired 18th of February 2012. Season 11 Due to the rise in social media, The olsen's platform really took off and the shows ratings were sky rocketing